Lucius Malfoy and the Australian
by sirius.leigh.hadrian.black
Summary: Just a little drabble that is happening between Lucius Malfoy and Carleesha Curtis on themalfoymen blog on Tumblr. I hope you like this Bibi!


**Author's Note: **Inspired by that little romance that seems to be happening on _The Malfoy Men_ blog on Tumblr. This is just how I envisioned Carleesha and Lucius' meeting. I hope you like this Bibi.

This is not beta'd. All mistakes are mine, and mine only!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or associated characters, or Miss Carleesha Curtis.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stood tall and proud in front of the fireplace in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor, waiting for it to flare green and spit out Miss Carleesha Curtis, the young Australian who seemed determined to win his heart. From what she had said when she was talking to him over his (and Draco and Harry's) blog, she seemed a fiery, intelligent young woman who knew her own mind. She also seemed a bit crazy, wanting someone as old his himself, when she was only 26 herself. Lucius unconsciously smoothed down his robes – he didn't really understand why he had allowed her to come over in the first place. _It was the Scotch that she promised to bring over that allowed me to say yes_ he said to himself, rocking back on his heels and he clasped his long fingers behind his back. Dressed in beige robes, shoes just polished and his long white-blond hair pulled back with a black silk ribbon tied in a bow, even his son had to admit he looked stunning. He didn't know why he was so well dressed; of course Malfoys always looked respectable, but this was going-out-to-a-Ministry-Gala wear, not just I've-invited-this-young-lady-over-because-she-has- a-crush-on-me-and-perhaps-I'd-like-to-get-to-know- her-better wear. But it was too late for him to run up to his room and change, because the fire flared emerald green and Carleesha stepped out, fairly elegantly for someone travelling by Floo and someone who was also not a pureblood. She was dressed in celeste robes that accentuated her slim figure. She was relatively short – were Lucius was 6'4, she would've only been 5'7. She was holding a leather knapsack with both delicate, long-fingered hands, which he assumed held the promised Scotch. Lucius had to admit she was beautiful – strawberry-blonde hair fell in gently curls to the middle of her back. Her grey-green eyes were kind and trusting, and her red lips were curved into a gentle smile that showed neat, white teeth. He face was a delicate oval shape, her skin fair and blemish free, from what Lucius could see. She looked younger than 26… she looked like she was just out of school. Lucius stepped forward.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Miss Curtis," he said, bowing slightly.

"And you I," she replied, curtsying as best as she could with her hands full. "But please, call me Carleesha."

"Then you shall call me Lucius," he replied, smiling and taking the knapsack from her. Snapping his fingers, a house-elf appeared in front of him.

"Yes, Master Lucius?" the elf asked, bowing so that it's long, pointy noise touched the ground before straightening up, protruding eyes focusing on Lucius.

"Please take this to the dining room, and fetch Draco please. Carleesha has arrived. I want him down in no more than ten minutes," Lucius said to the elf.

"Yes sir," the elf said before disappearing with a crack. Lucius turned to Carleesha.

"How about we sit down and you can tell me about yourself," Lucius said, taking her delicate hand and leading her over to the couch.

"Where would you like me to start?" she asked as she sat down on the chintz chair. Lucius sat down on the one opposite.

"From where you want, my dear," he said, crossing his legs and clasping his hands in his lap.

"Well," she said, "I'll start from the start." She smiled at that, and then began. "I was born in Cooma, at the magical hospital, St. Mary's. Mum was expecting twins, but the other died. Because of that, they never really loved me fully… Dad was always off, teaching at the University in Perth – better pay there than any other magical school in Australia. Mum worked at the Ministry as an Unspeakable, so I obviously never knew much about her job. I went to the Scots College of Magic in Warwick, Queensland. It's one of the few only magical towns in Australia. We had clans – the same as houses at Hogwarts. There was Gryffin-Fortiter – the house of the brave, Anguis-Caprificus – the house of ambition, Aquila- Intelligentia – the house of the intelligent and Meles- Munéribus – the house of the kind-hearted. I was in Anguis-Caprificus, which is the equal of Slytherin. School was the best time of my life. I took every subject possible, and though I was drowning in work, I made it through with all OWLs and I just missed out on full NEWTs – it was Divination that I missed out on. When I was in sixth year, news of what was happening here in Britain spread to Australia, and they called of capable witches and wizards to fight. Mum and Dad went of course – they were both in Gryffin-Fortiter, of course they would've gone. They were so disappointed I was put in Anguis-Caprificus… Anyway, they came over straight away, and were dead within a month and a half. I inherited the Manor, finished at Scots and lived by myself. We are rich enough that I didn't have to worry about working until I had sorted out Mum and Dad's assets. I was signed on by the Wollongong Warriors when I was twenty, when I enrolled for the Healer course at the University. Because of Quidditch season taking up half the year, it's taking longer than usual for me to complete my course. By the end of this year I'll be a fully qualified Healer specialising in Muggle diseases." Carleesha stopped talking just as Draco walked in the door, dressed in black slacks and a grey button-down shirt.

"Ah," he said when he spotted Carleesha sitting near the fire. "You must be Miss Curtis. Pleasure to meet you," he said as he walked forward, took he hand and kissed the back of it.

"Ever the gentleman, Mister Malfoy. Pleased to meet you as well," she replied, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Call me Carleesha."

"Then I am Draco," he said, moving back. He turned to his father. "Ferns said lunch is ready, Father. Shall we move to the dining room?"

"Indeed," said Lucius, standing up and offering his hand to Carleesha, who took it with a shy smile. Draco led the way to the extravagant dining room – the long oak table had enough seats to comfortably fit 26 people. A fire crackled merrily at one end, and the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling cast sparkling patterns onto the cream walls. Portraits snoozed on the walls, cracking an eye open at the sound of heels on the polished marble floor.

"And who is this dashing young lady?" asked one portrait of a middle-aged man in lush purple robes. His moustache curled at the ends and he smiled flirtatiously at Carleesha.

"My father's love interest," Draco smirked. Lucius scowled.

"Perhaps not, though I would like to be," Carleesha said as they walked past the portrait to the end of the table where lunch was set out. It was enough to feed at least 10 people. Chicken and roast beef and gravy boats full of rich, thick gravy. Roast potatoes and carrots and buttered corn and peas and a number of things Carleesha couldn't name. There was a chilled bottle of the Scotch she had brought over and elegant silver goblets with the Malfoy crest stamped into the side. "Oh wow," Carleesha murmured and Lucius pulled out her chair for her.

"Seems the house-elves have out done themselves Father," Draco said, picking up the bottle of Scotch and pouring a gobletful for everyone.

"Indeed," Lucius said as he served Carleesha some peas and corn before spooning some onto his plate. "So let us eat!"

* * *

Lunch passed in a relaxed manner, and when Carleesha was done, she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to eat for a week. She had remembered the correct used for all the different eating utensils and hadn't spilt anything on her robes. Lucius told her about himself, as did Draco, and they had gone through four bottle of the Scotch. She was feeling relaxed and warm, and didn't want to move, but she should probably head home – it would be late in Australia.

"Thank you so much for having me Lucius, Draco," she said as she stood from the table, "but I really must be heading home. I have Quidditch practice tomorrow."

"Certainly, my dear," Lucius said, also standing. "I will show you to the Floo." He took her hand and lead her from the room. Draco remained where he was. Carleesha would be perfect for his father, and he had a plan forming in his head on how to make him see it.

* * *

"Come around some time, when Harry is back, and we can go riding," Carleesha said as she took a handful of Floo from the pot Lucius offered her.

"That would be lovely. I'll send a message when Potter is back." Carleesha smiled, a full-blown smile that reached her eyes and light them up like fairy lights on Christmas Day. Shyly, she stepped forward, and standing on tiptoe kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I can't wait," she said, stepping back, a pretty blush dusting her cheeks. With that, she turned, threw the Floo powder into the fire and stepped into in. In a clear voice, she said 'Curtis Manor, Bundanoon, Australia!' and with a last smile was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Done a quick drawing I've done (can't draw, so sorry for the pain your eyes shall receive). On DeviantArt, search 'Lucius Malfoy and the Australian' or 'SiriusHadrian'. Hopefully you can find it!


End file.
